The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Door locking and unlocking systems for vehicles include the traditional key systems where a key is inserted into a door lock and rotation of the key will lock and/or unlock the door. In order to add convenience for the user, door locking and unlocking systems were developed using a wireless communication between a mobile device typically called a key FOB and the vehicle. The key FOB typically has a door lock button and a door unlock button for locking and unlocking the vehicle door from a predetermined distance from the door when the user pushes one of the two buttons.
More advanced systems include a mobile unit or key FOB having an electronic key. The key FOB can be retained in a user's pocket or purse and the key FOB and the vehicle establish wireless communication with each other when the person with the key FOB comes within a predetermined distance from the vehicle. The vehicle checks the ID code of the key FOB and once the ID code is verified, the vehicle automatically activates sensors which will open the door when a user's hand is sensed.
While the prior art door locking and unlocking systems have provided convenience for the user, development of these systems continue in an effort to provide simplified and fool proof systems that let the user know the status of the door locking/unlocking system.